The Queen of the Dragon Realm
by Celestial Steps
Summary: <html><head></head>Lucy was kicked out of Team Natsu and The Guild so she decided to train and prove that she is no weakling! On her journey she meets new friends and made... This is my second fanfic! I SUCK AT SUMMARY( I think!) Please REVIEW AND FOLLOW!</html>
1. Chapter 1

Hei guys this just pop up in my head after reading all the stories about lucy leaving the guild stories so I want to publish one too BUT WITH A LITTLE TWIST!

* * *

><p>No one Pov<p>

It has been 8 months after the GMG and the Dragon incident. Everyone was very happy after what happen except our little celestial mage. Everyone in the guild had been partying non-stop but slowly things started to change, the guild member slowly started ignoring Lucy except a few members that is Wendy, Carla, Juvia, Gajeel, Romeo, Lily, and Happy.

Her team also went on mission without her but instead they brought Lissanna with them. They stop going to her apartment and even stop talking to her. She didn't mind so she went on solo mission by herself, sometimes she went with Wendy, Carla, Romeo, and Happy while other time she went on mission Juvia and Gajeel.

Her fellow bookworm friend,Levy stopped talking to her about books, Mira never even replied to her when she talks to her and stopped taking her order. The other members never even look at her and ignore her too.

But Lucy didn't care as long as she can be with her nakama and family she is happy. But she has this feeling that something bad is going to happen soon, something very bad.

Lucy's Pov (Time skip next morning)

I woke up feeling happy and fresh but the feeling from yesterday is still there but I just ignore it. "Nothing is going to ruin my day today!" I thought. I stood up and walk into the bathroom to freshen up. When I got out I was wearing the new outfit that I bought yesterday it was a white sundress with brown flats. My hair was let down and flow till my waist.

"Good! I said when I was looking in the mirror. I was very happy as it is a very special day today. While I was walking to the guild, many people greet because it was great morning. "Ohayo! Minna!" I said while entering the guild, nobody replied but I don't care. I sat the bar while waiting for my team. "Morning mira, can I have a strawberry smoothies?" I said when I sat down but she didn't even look at me or took my order so I just sat there and wait for my team.

Suddenly the guild doors open and team Natsu walked in with Lissanna. "They must have come back from a mission." I thought. When I saw team Natsu walk towards me, I was excited so I wave to them but when I look at Lissanna's face she was smirking . "Hai guys, how was…." I said but was cut off by Natsu. "Lucy we need to talk." He said seriously. "We were wondering if Lissanna could join the team." He said.

"Sure I wouldn't mind that she join, why would you guys need my permission anyway? I ask them. "No Lucy! That's not what he meant." Ezra said. "What he meant was we want you off the team as you are just a replacement for Lissanna." Gray added. "Yeah, since you are just a replacement and the weakest among us." Natsu said.

"Maybe you could take solo mission and train to get stronger so you won't become weak." Ezra said. "And you won't have any of us saving your butt anymore every time we went on a mission." Natsu said while grinning. "Also you won't have to worry about your rent while you take solo mission." Gray said.

They all look at me waiting for my answer. I held up the tears that was gonna fall and fake a smile at them. "Sure, I don't mind going solo." I said. "Yosh! Thanks Lucy!" Natsu said. Ezra went to a nearby table to eat her strawberry cake while Natsu and Gray were fighting.

"They are kicking me off because I was too weak and a burden to them!" I thought as tears was streaming down my face. "Sorry weakling but what they said is true, you are just my replacement and a weakling." When I look up to see it was Lissanna who said that.

"There's no use crying now, you are just too weak to be in the team, in fact you are the weakest member in the guild so why don't you just quit the guild already! Nobody wants you here, this guild is only for strong people not some weakling like you." She said. "But…" I started to say but some member of the guild cut me off by saying…

"What Lissanna said is true! You are just a replacement and weakling!"

"Just quit already weakling!"

"This guild is only for the strongest mages not a weakling like you!"

All of the members shouted insults at me. I couldn't take it anymore so I ran from there, I ran I ran I ran and ran to where my feet can take me. When I tripped I saw that I was in Magnolia forest and it started to rain heavily. I stood up and slumped at a nearby tree. The rain was mixing with my tears as I cried and sobbed in the forest.

"Why! Of all day it has to be today! Why!" I cried. Today was meant to be a special day. "Please, I don't want to be a burden to you guys. I don't want you guys to hate me. I love you all, I can't hate you. I love you guys so much that it hurts just thinking about leaving. Please I don't want you guys to hate me! I love you!" I cried. Suddenly a bright light appear in front of me. "Princess!" I heard someone said before I black out.

Loke Pov

I was talking to Aries in the celestial realm when I felt that Lucy was in deep sadness. "Loke, can you feel it?" I look to see it was all of Lucy's spirits in front of me even Aquarius was there. "Something's wrong." Virgo said. All of them look's worried about Lucy because this feeling of sadness coming from her was so intense. "I'll go look!" I said to them.

When I open my gate and appeared in front of Lucy, it was raining hard. "Princess!" I yelled because Lucy was drenched in the rain and she was sobbing suddenly she fainted. "Lucy! What happen?" I quickly rush to her side.

She was drenched and covered in mud, her eyes were puffy and it looks like she had crying hard in the rain. I carried her and rush her to her apartment. "Virgo!" I called Virgo. "Virgo, Lucy fainted and she's covered in mud can you change her clothes." I said to her. I went to the celestial realm to give them some privacy.

"Loke, what's wrong with Miss Lucy?" Capricon asked. "I don't know… I found her crying and sobbing in the forest when suddenly she fainted." I told them. "WHAT?!" They all yelled. When Virgo informed me that she finished changing Lucy's clothes then I went back to Lucy's side. "Loke! Wait! I'm coming with you. Aquarius said. "Me too!" all of them said. "Okay but be quite!" I told them. They all just nodded.

When we appeared in Lucy's apartment we all saw that she was sitting in her on her bed crying and that Virgo was hugging her to calm her down. "LUCY!" All of us said. "I love them! I don't want them to hate me! Please! Please don't hate me!" she cried and saying it over and over again. Aquarius rushed to her side and hugged her. "Lucy, what's wrong? Tell me!" Aquarius said. "I'm sorry for being a weakling. I'm sorry if I'm a burden!" Lucy cried onto Aquarius shoulder.

Then Lucy fainted again. "Lucy…" all of us felt sad because we don't know what's making our precious master cry. I stayed behind to keep Lucy company while her other spirits went back.

A few hours later, I felt Lucy starting to wake up. "Lucy!" I said. I helped her to sit up while she looks at me with a sad expression. "Loke…." She said before she starts crying again. I quickly hug her to calm her down. "Lucy, tell me what's making you cry?" I ask her. She cried harder but then a few minutes later, she calms down a little.

"They hate me Loke! I'm just her replacement and a weakling and a burden to all of them." She said. "You are none of those things! Who said that you're a weakling, you are the strongest person I know. You are not a burden, you always try to find way to help everyone." I told her as I hug her tightly.

She then told me what happen today at the guild and how she got kicked out of team Natsu and the guild for being weak and a burden to others. I was furious on how her friends called her weak, Lucy is stronger than they think and she is always there trying to save everybody before she save herself.

She deserves more than this, she loves and trusts her nakama with her whole life but this is how they repay her by calling her weak and throwing her love and trust like rubbish. "I'm going to kill them!" I thought. "Loke, Can I ask you something? Lucy asked me while looking down. "Sure ask me anything." I told her. "Can you and the other spirits maybe…..trainmetobecomestronger!" she said.

Lucy Pov

Loke chuckled while looking at me. "ughh… I know that was a stupid idea, they would never train a weakling like me." I thought to myself. "Of course we spirits will help you!" Loke said. "Really!" I looked up to see he was surprise at what I just said.

"You thought that we won't help you?!, Lucy we are your spirits we are going to help you because you are our master and our precious friend. Of course we want to help you get stronger." Loke said. "Thank you Loke, can you ask virgo to pack everything that I'll need to go training and ask her to put all my other stuff in the celestial realm because we will go traveling for a while. Now I want to sleep because tomorrow we leave early to catch the train" I said to him.

"Of course Princess but why do you suddenly want to train?" He asked me. "Because I want to show the guild that I'm not a weakling and that they cannot treat me like trash." I said confidently. "Okay and Princess HAPPY BIRTHDAY!. All of us spirits want to give you this, we made it ourselves." Loke said while giving me a small neatly wrapped present. When I opened it was a necklace. It was beautiful it glowed with different colors. "It's beautiful! Thank you! Thank you all" I said to Loke while holding my other keys tightly to my chest. "You're welcome Princess! We always remember your birthday." He hugged and kissed my forehead before he went to the celestial realm. "Thank you! I love you all" I said to my keys before I drifted off to sleep.

Time skip [next morning] Lucy Pov

I woke up when I heard Virgo call my name. "Hime, I already pack everything and your backpack is on the table there. Punishment?" She said "No punishment! Thank you Virgo." I told her. When she went back to the celestial realm I got up and went to the bathroom to change. When I got out I was wearing a white tank top with a brown skirt and my belt with my keys and my whip and I got my favourite boots on. It was still early when I reached the train station because there was hardly anyone around.

While I was searching for the perfect place to train, the word 'COSMOS" in the map, kept lingering in my mind so I bought a ticket to the 'Town Cosmos'. The train ride was 12 hours long and 3 days walk there. When I sat down Loke came and told all the other spirits can't come out to for a while as they all had a meeting. "Sure I don't mind." I told him. He gave a hug before he went back to the celestial realm.

"I going to train and show them that I'm not weak. Just you wait Fairy Tail! Next time you'll see me I'll be a lot stronger! And I'll kicked everyone's butt for what you did to me!" I yelled out the window as the train started to move from the station. Soon I drifted off to sleep as I imagine what lies ahead in my journey.

[At the guild ] Wendy Pov

Gajeel, Juvia, Romeo and me plus the exceeds just got back from our mission. They went on big mission because they wanted the reward. The reward was a special key, it was the rarest celestial key ever. The key was made of platinum and it spirit is Hydra. They don't know what the key does but they do know that Lucy loves celestial keys very much. So they decide they want to give it to Lucy as her birthday present.

They didn't make it to her birthday yesterday as the train they were on got delayed all day. "I hope Lucy-san loves our present." Romeo said. "Lushe will love it because she really loves celestial keys." Happy said. "Yeah, bunny-girl will also be very happy because it came from us." Gajeel said.

"But wouldn't Love-rival be mad because love-rival's birthday was yesterday but we're giving her present today. "That brat won't be mad because she is a kind person." Carla said. "That's true, Lucy wouldn't get mad if we're a little late." Lily said.

"So what are you guys waiting for? Let's go to the guild quickly." I laugh as I ran ahead of everyone. "Wendy don't run or you'll fall and hurt yourself." Carla said. "Hei! Wait for us!" They all yelled. When we reached the guild gajeel kicked the door open. "Yoi! We're back! Where's….." Gajeel said but was cut because we were stunned at the scene that was happening right in front of us. "WHAT'S GOING ON!" Someone said. When I turned around it was…

* * *

><p>If you guys don't like this story I will delete this and write a new one [MAYBE]. But if you do then I'll continue it. Thanks and PLEASE REVIEW OR FOLLOW! That will make me the happiest girl in the world!<p>

LOVE from Celestial Steps


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chapter 2. THANKS TO ALL WHO FOLLOW AND REVIEW! LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!

* * *

><p>Previously<p>

[At the guild ] Wendy Pov

"Yoi! We're back! Where's….." Gajeel said but was cut because we were stunned at the scene that was happening right in front of us. "WHAT'S GOING ON!" Someone said. When I turned around it was…

Happy Pov

"Master!" All of us yelled. "What's going on? Why are Lucy's spirits attacking the guild members and Team Natsu?" Master asked also shock at the scene before us. Lucy's spirits were attacking all the guild members and some have fainted while others were seriously injured. Team Natsu was also seriously injured and they were also at the verge of collapsing because Loke and Aquarius repeatedly beating them up. "LOKE!?" Master yelled loudly and all the fighting stops.

1 hour earlier

Loke Pov

After I told Lucy that me and her other spirits are having a meeting, I went back to the spirit's world but we weren't having a meeting that was just a lie we were gathering for a different reason. "Finally you're here!" Aquarius said. "Sorry! I was just making sure she was alright." I told her. "So, are you all ready?" Capricon said. "HELL YEAH!" We all yelled. When we step into the portal we quickly arrive at our destination. "FAIRY TAIL!" Virgo said in an evil tone. I kicked the door open and we all step inside.

"Yo Loke! Long time no see!" Gray said while waving at me. "What are you all doing here?" Ezra ask. 'Did you guys leave Lucy already? I'm right am I? Because she is too weak that you guys decide to leave her too and come here right TO GET STRONGER!" Natsu said.

We all had our heads down when we heard one by one the guild members started to talk about how weak Lucy is. "How STUPID can these guild be?" I thought. When pull my fist to punch Natsu because he and Lissanna kept on saying how Lucy is a weakling I stopped because suddenly Aquarius yelled. "AHHH! I DON'T CARE ANYMORE! I'M GOING TO KILL EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU!" she said full of hatred at Team Natsu.

No One Pov

Suddenly all of Lucy's started to attack the guild members. Taurus and Scropio did an Unsion Raid and blast it towards the guild members, some fainted immediately but there were still some people left standing.

"Why did you do that! Answer me!" Ezra yelled as she got up from the blast. "Tch…she didn't die! But I'll guess I have to kill you!" Aquarius said as she and Virgo charge at Ezra. "Ice-Make: SHEILD!" Gray made a shield to cover Ezra from the attack. "Thanks Gray!" Ezra said. "Fire Dragon's Roar!" Natsu said and aim it towards Loke but Aries shield him. "Wool Wall!" She said.

"Loke! Why are you attacking your friends?! Gray yelled but Loke only look at him with an angered expression. "Regulus Gatling Impact!" Loke then shot multiple beams at all the guild members while the others continued to fight. Soon there were only 8 people left, there was Ezra, Gray, Natsu, Lissanna, Mira, Elfman, Cana, Levy. "Stop this nonsense now!" Ezra yelled but all of Lucy' spirits continued to attack them. "Giaint Wave Attack!" Aquarius then made a huge wave of water and send it hurling at them. "Why don't you just die already?" Aquarius said as she then shot multiple beams of water at them. They were all on the verge of collapsing from the huge pressure. Mira, Elfman, Cana, and Levy soon fainted and there left Team Natsu.

Loke Pov

"Stop! Why are you hurting your friends?" Natsu Said. "We are your nakama why are you treating us like this?" Lissanna said. "SHUT UP YOU BITCH!" Aquarius said. "Hei! Don't talk to her like that!" Gray said but I quickly punch his stomach and he coughed up blood. "GRAY!" Ezra yelled.

"What did we did ever do to you?" Ezra asked. I then punch Ezra and her armor had a huge dent and she also coughed up blood. "Ezra!" Natsu yelled but quickly I kicked him in the face. Aquarius and I kept beating them while the others still kept attacking the fainted and injured members. "LOKE!" Someone yelled when I look who called me it was Master Markavo. I looked behind him there was Wendy, Gajeel, Juvia, Romeo, and the exceeds. They all had shock expression.

Master Pov

I just came back from a tiring meeting and I planned on get a good rest back the guild but the scene right in front of me surprise me. All of Lucy's spirits are attacking my guild. "LOKE!" I yelled when I saw him and a mermaid attacking Team Natsu. "Hello Master Markavo!" Loke said in a serious tone. "What are you all doing?" I ask him. "Ohh..Nothing! We're just beating up some trash!" he said.

"Fuck you Loke! Master! They suddenly came and attack us for no reason!" Natsu said. "I said SHUT UP! YOU DON'T KNOW NOTHING TRASH!" Loke said and kick him in the face. "These trash have done something to OUR PRINCESS! So we simply gonna pay them back!" Virgo said. "We have done nothing to your princess! Heck! We don't even know who your princess is!" Gray said.

"YOU MADE HER CRY! YOU MADE HER SUFFER! AND MOST OF ALL YOU MADE HER FEEL PAIN! BUT YOU DON'T KNOW WHO SHE IS!?" All the spirit said in an angered tone. "What the hell are you talking about!" Lissanna said but Virgo suddenly kicked her till she passed out.

"Lucy… its LUCY! Why? What's wrong with her? Did something happen?!" Wendy asked worriedly. "What did you guys did to Lucy?!" I ask Team Natsu. "We didn't do anything!" Ezra said while clutching her stomach. "LIARS YOU ALL!" Loke yelled. "They kicked Lucy-sama out of Team Natsu and The GUILD THAT SHE LOVES VERY MUCH YESTERDAY! I'm sorry!" Aries said. "Plus they also called her a weakling and a replacement for this bitch!" Aquarius said while she held up Lissannna's head.

"WHAT!" Wendy and the rest yelled including me. "Now she far away and she won't be coming back!" Gemini spat. "Miss Lucy love FAIRY TAIL very much but this is how you all repay her.!" Capricon said. "YOU DROVE HER OUT WITH YOU'RE STUPID HEAD!" Lyra said. "OHH..Come on! She's a weakling for pete sake!" Levy said. "BULLSHIT! SHE IS NO WEAKLING! YOU ALL ARE!" Everyone was shock when Wendy said that because she never used foul words before.

Gajeel Pov

"Bunny-girl left! My little sister left and she won't be coming back!" I thought. I was thinking about Lucy when suddenly I was brought back by Wendy's outburst. . "BULLSHIT! SHE IS NO WEAKLING! YOU ALL ARE!" Everyone was shock when Wendy said that because she never used foul words before even I was surprise.

"Wendy… she is the weakest in the guild. She lost twice in the GMG!" Natsu said. "Yeah! She always depend on others when she on a mission and hidE behind her spirits!" Gray yelled. I was furious at what they had just said.

"WHAT! YOU THINK SHE IS WEAK!" SHE IS THE STRONGEST PERSON I KNOW! SHE CAN EVEN BEAT THAT WEAKLING WITH ONE SIMPLE SPELL!" I yelled while pointing at Lissanna. "Have you seen how many mission Lucy- sama had done in the past few months." Juvia said AND she didn't refer Lucy as love-rival.

Romeo Pov

"Lucy-nee has been going on dangerous solo missions for the last few months and every time she came back she always has cuts and bruises but she always manage to smile brightly!" I said in an angered tone. "You're lying, Lucy would never do mission like that she too weak." Cana said.

"She even defeated a dark guild that was terrorizing a village." Someone said. When I looked up it was Laxus and the Ranji Tribe, they had just return from their one month mission. "Bullshit! Where's your proof then?" Natsu said to them. "Ask Master if you don't believe us!" Freed said. "Cosplay-Queen is a lot stronger then you think." Bickslow said while Evergreen just nodded.

Natsu Pov

We all looked at Master waiting for his answer. When he looked up he had tears in his eyes. "FOOLS…ALL OF YOU! Don't you know what you have done!" Master said while pointing at Team Natsu. "She has done numerous dangerous jobs already and sometimes she didn't even use us when she doing her mission." Loke said as all the other spirits nodded slowly.

"Here…look at this if you don't believe me! Here's the proof!" Master gave us letters and news reports. "What's this?" Mira said but suddenly her eyes went wide and she started crying. I picked up a letter and read it, it was about Lucy and her accomplishment about the dark guild.

Lucy Heartfilia

Thank you for destroying the Dark Guild that had been terrorizing our village. We are really grateful for your help for that we want to give you a token of our appreciation.

We know that you had declined our reward of 200,000,000 jewels but here is something that we thought you might like. It is a rare key that we found buried in our village years ago. It is the Fire Bird Key. So please accept it as thanks for saving us.

Hope you will come again to our village!

The Mayor of Sunflower village

When I finish reading the letter aloud everyone was shock faces. "She was just passing through that village after a mission but then she decided to help them out. She didn't even want the reward that they gave her, she just said nothing and left" Laxus said

No Pov

"What!" they all yelled after Natsu read the letter. "Now you know! What big FOOLS all of you are!" Master's voice boomed in the now silent guild. "Master Markavo! We would like to take our leave now. We must get back to Lucy and we'll be taking that fire key too.." Loke informed Master. Before they were about to leave Happy spoke up. . "Loke! Wait. Tell me where she is?" Happy Said "I'm sorry but she doesn't want to be found after what happen." Virgo said. "Then, Give her this. It's a key we got from our mission it's her birthday present from yesterday." Carla said. "And here's something from the Thunder Tribe too. It's a key too but we don't know what it is. "And make sure you tell her we said "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Lily said.

"And tell her that we will miss her dearly!" Master, Laxus, the Ranji tribe, Wendy, Gajeel, Juvia, Romeo, and the exceeds said. Loke and the other spirits took their present while they all just nodded and smile before they poof away but not before Aquarius threaten the other guild members. "Next time you did this again. I'll be sure to torture and kill you in a slow and painful death." She said then poof away.

Master now face all his children except Laxus, the Ranji tribe, Wendy, Gajeel, Juvia, Romeo, and the exceeds. "What do they mean 'happy birthday'?" Mira asked. "Did any of you noticed what yesterday was?" Laxus ask. "Duhh.. it's 1st of July. It's Monday." Natsu replied. "It's Lucy Birthday! You fucking asshole kicked her out on her own birthday." Gajeel screamed.

"She always tried to improve for the people around her. Always help others before herself and always try to hide her pain so that others won't be sad. But look what you people had done! You throw her trust and her love towards the guild like shit! Her love towards her nakama and family like a piece of trash! I'm disappointed in you all." Master said.

"When everyone ignored her except us, she still managed to smile and hide her pain. She always told us how she didn't want her family to hate her like her father so every time she goes on a mission she always tried to improve herself." Lily said.

"You say she is weak! She experience harsh loneliness since childhood and a sad up bringing but somehow she always manage to smile through horrible times. You think she is weak why don't you mirror yourselves first then." Carla said.

"All of us use to be weak once even Ezra was once weak but Lucy, she different she always tried to improve herself for the sake of others around her not herself. She should receive more respect than this." Wendy yelled.

"Juvia is disappointed in Fairy Tail. Everyone said that one happiness is everyone happiness, one sadness is everyone sadness. But now Juvia know that was not true. You all crush the dream of a hopeful mage. She wished for a home that can love her back but she was just got stab in the back by her own friends!" Juvia said her tears rolled down her face.

Everyone was shock. They didn't know that yesterday was Lucy birthday. They didn't realize that they had become just life her Father. They didn't realize that they had just crush the celestial mage dream. Everyone was crying at that point. "Lucy!...Lucy!" Natsu yelled as he runs out the guild and towards Lucy's apartment. Gray and Ezra soon follow behind him.

"She already left, I can no longer feel her magic in magnolia." Master whispered. Laxus, the Ranji tribe, Wendy, Gajeel, Juvia, Romeo, and the exceeds just nodded and went to sit a nearby table, the other members slowly one by one started to cry after realizing what had they done.

Somewhere

? Pov

"She is coming! The prophecy will soon begin." Someone said. The others just nodded and smile. "We have been watching and waiting for her return for years." Someone said again. "The balance of light and darkness shall soon be even and the true ruler will come once again." Another voice said. "The keeper of both darkness and light shall…

* * *

><p>MY UPDATE ON CHAPTER 3 WILL BE LATE, IT WILL BE UPLOAD AT THE END OF NOVEMBER. T_T<p>

I have a big examination in three weeks so I have to study. It's my FINAL EXAM!

SO WISH ME LUCK AND PRAY FOR ME!

Love

Celestial Steps


	3. Chapter 3

Here is the next chapter! My hands were itchin to update! Even though I still have my examination, I want to update as soon as I can. Hope you guys like it!

I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!

* * *

><p>Previously<p>

Somewhere

? Pov

"She is coming! The prophecy will soon begin." Someone said. The others just nodded and smile. "We have been watching and waiting for her return for years." Someone said again. "The balance of light and darkness shall soon be even and the true ruler will come once again." Another voice said. "The keeper of both darkness and light shall…

******************************** Chapter 3 ********************************************

No Pov

After the 12 hours long train ride Lucy finally reach Cosmos train station. She still has a 3 day walk there but she doesn't mind because she needs to improve her stamina and speed. "Open the gate of the virgin maiden, Virgo!" Lucy said. "Yes hime-san?" Virgo said when she arrived.

"Can you give me my training gear, I want to wear them before I walk all the way towards Cosmos. Virgo nodded and disappear then she return with two wrist band, two ankle band and belt. "Here you go Hime-san. Punishment?" Virgo said after she handed Lucy the training gear. "No punishment! Just go and thank you Virgo!" Lucy said.

Lucy started wearing training gear ever since she went on a solo mission. She wanted to train so she won't be weak to her friends. She wants to increase her speed and stamina. She would wear them when she sparing with her spirits and when she's doing her daily routine.

After putting the training gear on Lucy started a light jog from the station to the dirt road before she ran full speed. After a few hours Lucy felt like her feet was tired so she stopped and started to walk in a normal pace. When she looked up it was almost sundown and she decided to set up camp.

Lucy Pov

"What a tiring day!" I thought. After I set up my tent and made a fire. I sat in front of the fire and started to meditate. I concentrated on my surrounding while I was closing my eyes. I can hear everything around me from my breathing to the sound of a cricket in the wood after that I block out every sound I can hear a focus on my magic.

In my mind I can feel my first origin. I pushed through it and I feel magic flowing into my body, when I pushed further into my first origin I felt my second origin opening and again this time a huge magic flow was going into my body.

While I was doing this I had created a magical sphere around my body, I made layers after layers and hold them as long as I can so that my magic container will expand more. While I was concentrating on my second origin I felt like something was pulling me.

When I reached further inside my magic container I saw something, it was small but it was glowing brightly. When I tried to touch it, it glowed even bright. Suddenly I felt the magical sphere I was holding up shaking so I pulled back, when I can hear my surrounding again I slowly open my eyes and release the breath I didn't know I was holding.

"That's enough for one night." I said before I stood up and went to sleep. The next morning when I woke up, I quickly got dress and started doing stretches and light exercise suddenly Vigro came and gave me breakfast. "Thank you Virgo and no punishment." I said then she poof away.

"Open the gate of the Lion, Leo." Loke appeared and bow to me. "How may I serve you my Love?" he said. "Can you spar with me like the usual? I want to spar a little before I began walking again." I said to him and he just nodded.

We always spar using our bare hands because I want to improve my combat skill, now I can land a few hits on Loke without seriously hurting him. "Sure thing my love" he wink before he charge at me. We spar for an hour before we stopped and I began my way towards Cosmos again.

{TIME SKIP 3 DAYS LATER} Lucy Pov

"Whoa! This town is beautiful!" I looked around, it was a small town but it had many beautiful building and shops. While I was looking around I felt someone tap my shoulder. "Excuse me. Are you new around here?" when I turn around it was an old lady. "My name is Misaki. What's brings a lovely lady like you here to our little town." She asked.

"Ohh. Hello! I'm Lucy. I was looking for a place to go training when I come across the name Cosmos in the map so I decide to come here." I told her. "You are a mage I presume. Then you must be looking for a place to stay." Misaki told me. "Yes I am." She then told me she is selling her house because she is moving in with her children.

"I've been looking for someone who can buy it but no one wants it because you have to walk through the woods before you can reach it. And nobody wants to stay in the woods but I think you are an exception. Do you want it? Its only 70000 jewels I know it's expensive but it's….." I cut off the old lady by saying "I'll take it!"

The price for the place was nothing because I still had a lot of money from all of my solo missions. The old lady smile when I hand her the money and she gave me the key to her old house. "Thank you." I said and hug her.

Before I went to check out the house I walk around town for a bit. When I arrived at the the center of the town, there was 12 statues of the zodiac spirits. When I came closer there was a square stone with writing on it, it said:

**These statues are dedicated to the 12 zodiac spirits who had long ago protected our village.**

**The name Cosmos was given by the founder of this town.**

**He loves spirits like his family thus he gave this town the name Cosmos. **

**The meaning of Cosmos is universe. That where the stars and planets are.**

**The place where the spirits and humans live in harmony**

**COSMOS TOWN**

"A place where spirits and humans live in harmony." I mumble as I looked at each of the statues. "Loke?" I called him. "Yes, my princess?" he asked me when he came beside me. "Can you told everyone to come out please?" I told him. "Sure but why exactly?" I looked at him and point at the statues behind him. "I want everyone to see this! It's so beautiful!" Loke just smile and disappear then he came with back all of my spirits.

"You guys look at this. These statues were built in honor of the 10 zodiac spirits! Isn't it cool!" I said to them. They all went to inspect their statue. "Mine looks the better with Scorpio beside it!" Aquarius said while holding Scorpio arms and Scorpio shouts "We are!"

"Interesting" Capricon said while the others just continued to admire their own statues. After they finished admiring the statues they all went back to the spirits realm. "Well now let's go check our new home!" Lucy said while walking to her new house. What she didn't know that someone was watching her.

No One POV

After a 15 minute walk through the woods Lucy reach her new house. The front lawn was in a bad shape but the house was still looks good. When she walked inside, she was shocked. On the outside the house looked big but inside it was huge. It has a grand stairwell that goes up to the fourth floor.

Lucy walked around and looked into each room. The house has 4 floors and a huge basement.

First floor - a huge living area, a huge dining room, a semi large kitchen area, two bathrooms, a huge ball room, and 2 huge empty rooms.

Second floor – a huge library, 6 bedrooms equipped with its own bathroom, a meeting room, and 3 empty rooms.

Third floor - 6 bedrooms also equipped with its own bathroom, a huge balcony, 4 empty rooms.

Fourth floor – a huge office, a master's bedrooms with a huge master bathroom with a skyline, a large balcony, 2 semi large and 1 huge empty rooms.

Basement – empty

"OMG! This place is huge. It could fit an entire guild here!" Lucy said after she finished inspecting all the rooms. When she walked to the backyard she was stunned again. The backyard was huge. It has a huge clearing with different kind of plants and trees.

"This is going to take a lot off work!" Lucy sigh while thinking about where to start. After an hour she has listed on what to and what to buy. "Alright! Let's do this!" Lucy called all her spirits even her 3 new sprits. She already made contracts with them a few days ago when she receive them from Loke.

Flashback ( 4 days ago )

"Lucy…Lucy..Princess.. If you aren't going to wake up I'm gonna kiss you." Lucy woke up quickly but she hit her head with something hard. "Oww! That hurt!" when she look up it was Loke. "Sorry, what's up?" she ask him. "I just wanted to give you this. It is the 3 rare platinum keys." Loke handed her the keys. "It's the Water Serpent Hydra, The Golden Dragon Draco, and The Firebird Phoenix! Where did you get these?!" Lucy asked him.

"I went back to the guild to teach those guys a…umm.. I got them form a friend" Loke said quickly looking the other direction while hoping she didn't hear what he had just said. "You and the other spirits went to the guild and beat the shit out of them didn't you?" she ask him. "We're sorry…." Loke said but Lucy just hugged him and said "Thank You!"

When she let go she just smile and pat his head. "So tell me everything!" Loke explained to her how all the spirits beat everyone and how Master, Laxus, the Ranji tribe, Wendy, Gajeel, Juvia, Romeo, the exceeds and the villager she save gave her the platinum keys and had wish her a "Happy Birthday!"

Lucy was crying after Loke told her everything because she was so happy that she still has true friends. "Thank you Loke and tell everyone Thank You." Lucy said while clutching her keys tightly. When Loke went back to the celestial realm Lucy made stop at Clover town to get a bite to eat.

Lucy POV

After I finished eating I decide to make contracts with my new keys so I went to a nearby clearing. "Okay I think this is far enough." The clearing was huge plus it has a huge lake and had many trees surrounding it, it was the perfect place to summon Hydra, Phoenix and Draco.

**I am the person who connects to The Stellar Spirits world. **

**Thou shall respond to thy calling and pass through the gate.**

**Open the gate of the Firebird**

**PHOENIX**

A bright light shone upon me and Phoenix flew high in the clouds. Phoenix was huge, its wings and body was made of fire that shone brightly. She also has yellow eyes and she smile in amusement. "Hello Master." Phoenix said and when she land right in front of me it wasn't too hot in fact it was quiet warm.

"Hello Phoenix. I'm Lucy Heartfilia and I would like to make a contract with you. And please call me Lucy, I am your friend so don't call me Master." I smiled widely. "Yes Miss Lucy." She said and she told me she can be called anytime.

She can also use her flame to heal any kind of injures and cure any poison also that she can use her flame in combat too. "I can also change into my human form." She said before she transform. She wears a red and orange dress that was knee length with red heels. Her hair color was like fire and if you look closely you can see tiny flame dancing at the tip of her hair.

"That's cool! Thank you Phoenix!" I said then she nodded and went back. "Okay. Next is Hydra then Draco.

**I am the person who connects to The Stellar Spirits world. **

**Thou shall respond to thy calling and pass through the gate.**

**Open the gate of The Water Serpent**

**HYDRA**

Hydra was huge too. He has black scales and deep blue eyes also he has spikes on his head and his tail. "Hello Master!" he said and bowed his head to me. "Hello Hydra and please call me Lucy. I am your friend so don't call me Master. Also I would like to make a contract with you." I told him and he just smile. "You have met Phoenix I presume. I can be called anytime and I both can be summoned on land and under water but I'm strongest underwater. I can use my power to fight or to shield you in battle. I also have a human form like Phoenix." He said and transform like Phoenix. He wears a black t-shirts with blue lining, black pants with blue trimmings at the end and black shoes. His hair was black and style like Gray.

"Thank you Hydra. You're a handsome one aren't you and you can go back now" I said he then blushed and quickly went back to the spirits realm. "Now it's time for Draco!" I was so excited I was jumping around.

**I am the person who connects to The Stellar Spirits world.**

**Thou shall respond to thy calling and pass through the gate.**

**Open the gate of The Spirit Dragon**

**DRACO**

"WOW! When I said that Hydra and Phoenix was huge, Draco was even bigger than them." I thought. Draco has gold like color scales and black horns. He has deep black eyes that feel like they can see right through your soul and huge golden wings also sharp claws on his feet.

"Master!" he said and he too bowed before me. "Hello Draco. I am your friends not your Master so just call me Lucy like everyone does. I also would like to make a contract with you." He smile and change into his human form.

"A pleasure to meet You Princess!" He said then he bow his head. He also told me that he can be called anytime like the other two keys and that he can fight in any battle in his human form but in his dragon form he can only be called as an emergency because he takes a lot of power to summon him in his dragon form.

"Thank you Draco." I said to him then he kiss me on the cheek before he disappear to the spirits realm with a smirk. "Wha..what…" I blush remembering that he kissed my cheek suddenly Loke came and wipe my cheek with a handkerchief . "That stupid dragon! She's mine!" Loke yelled "No I'm not!" I blush furiously before I send him back.

Flashback ends

"Okay. Can you guys help me fix our new home?" I ask them and they all yell "yes" except Aquarius she just nodded. The next few days, all my spirits helped me fix the house and helped me train. When we're done fixing the house we all had a party to celebrate our new home and continued to train the next day.

( TIME SKIP A WEEK LATER)

While I was training in the forest like usual I felt like something was pulling me in my mind. I stopped and follow where it was pulling me. When I arrive it was a cave. The cave was huge and when I walk inside it had a warm feeling.

Suddenly two huge shadow was behind me when I turn around I was stunned with amazement and fear. One of the thing said something but I couldn't understand it then darkness hit to me.

* * *

><p>Hope you guys like it!<p>

Is it me or do you think this chapter is kinda a little boring?

Try to guess who's shadow that is.

The next chapter will be about Fairy Tail and Team Natsu but mostly about Lucy too.

So GOOD LUCK! PLEASE REVIEW AND FOLLOW!

Love

Celestial Steps


	4. Chapter 4

Here is chapter4! Hope you'll enjoy it as much as the last chapter.

I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL

* * *

><p>Previously [ Lucy POV ]<p>

Suddenly two huge shadow was behind me when I turn around I was stunned with amazement and fear. One of the thing said something but I couldn't understand it then darkness hit to me.

********************************** Chapter 4 *****************************************

[ Fairy Tail ] Natsu Pov

"Lucy left!... NoNoNoNo…. Please don't let it be true! I thought as I ran to Lucy apartment. My body hurts like hell but I must get to her apartment. I heard Ezra and stripper behind me but I just continued to run. "LUCE!" I yelled as I jumped on her window. Her apartment was empty, there was only her desk, her bed and empty cupboards.

"LUCY!" Ezra and gray said as they burst through the door. "Lucy are you here?" Gray shout but there was no replied. "Find her!" Ezra yelled. I check the kitchen, Gray the bathroom and Ezra the living room but we still couldn't find her.

"I already check her bedroom but she's not here!" I told them suddenly Lucy' front door open and her landlady appear. "What are you doing here? Are you interested in buying this apartment?" she asked us. "Where is Lucy? Gray asked her. "So I'm guessing that you are her friends? She left something for you, she ask me to give it to you if you went to here." She went out the door then she returned with one big box and three little ones.

"She went to see me early in the morning saying that she is leaving and that she won't want this apartment anymore. She also gave me these boxes saying to give it her friends if any of them broke into her old apartment. I don't know what's inside but here." She gave us the boxes and she left again.

I looked at each of the boxes and the big one has the guild name on it while the little ones had my name, Ezra and Gray names on it. The three of us then went to the guild quickly so we can open the boxes.

[ At The Guild ] No One POV

The door bang open and there stood Ezra, Natsu and Gray, they were carrying boxes. "Did you find her?" Mira ask them but they shook their saying no. "The landlady said she already left and she gave us these boxes. We don't know what's inside but it had the guild name and us three." Ezra said.

Mira took the big boxes and open them. When she look inside there were lots of stuff and a letter. It said:

Dear Fairy Tail

I've decide to quit the guild and never come back even though you did kicked me out already. But I swear I will prove you all wrong. I will become stronger than any of you combine and beat every last one of you including you Team Natsu so remember this FAIRY TAIL next time we meet again I won't be so nice

P/S: So here are some stuff that I wanted to give to you guys before you kick me out. It some of the things that I got and bought from all my solo mission. I love you all but now I'm not so sure anymore. GOODBYE FAIRY TAIL

Love your ex-nakama who was kick out by her own friends and ex-fairy tail member

Lucy Heartfilia

Everyone was shock at Lucy statement, she will hurt her former nakama. They couldn't believe it that Lucy would do that to anyone. Mira quickly place each item on the counter. Each item has the name of all the guild member. Soon everyone started crying and sobbing again because each of the items they receive remind them of how Lucy was always thinking of them while she was on a mission.

Levy Pov

After Mire read the letter she place all the items on the bar counter. I saw that one of the item had my name on it so I took it. It was a set of rare book that I told Lucy about when I first met her. I cried because I was happy that she still remember our conversation from long ago and sad that I ignore her but she still care about me.

"Lu-chan…Lu-chan…" I sob. When I flip through the books a note fell out from a book that had no tittle on it. It said:

Dear Levy

I know that you hate me because I'm a weakling but I still hope you'll like these books that I got you. I got them while I was on a mission, I remember how much you said you want these books years ago so I bought it.

I also finish my novel, it will be publish next month but I kept my promise so you got to read the original copy first. Hope you like it.

Love your ex bookworm

Lu-chan

After I read the note I cry even harder. "Why am I so stupid!" I cried and cried remembering Lu-chan words.

Ezra Pov

"Lucy…" I thought. When I open the box she gave me I was surprise. There was a stone and two letter. I read the first letter and it was from Lucy. It said:

Dear Ezra

MY DEAR BIG SISTER, MY ROLE MODEL, MY IDOL. I'm sorry if I was burden to you and the team. I'll be taking my leave so I won't be a burden to the guild anymore. If you look in the box you will find a stone and two letter. The first letter is from me and the second one is strawberry cake recipe that I got from a famous chef I save from my mission. The stone is a requip stone it had the armor made from demon scales. I got it specially made for you, I call it Demon Empress Armor. Hope you'll enjoy it but for now GOODBYE EZRA SCARLET.

Love the person who is a burden to all

Lucy Heartfilia

I fell on my knees thinking about how Lucy was so kind to me but I was saying to awful things to her. She wasn't a burden. "What have I done! L..Lucy…Lucy…LUCY….I'M SORRY…PLEASE FORGIVE..PLEASE COME BACK..I'M SORRYYY" I fell to the floor while clutching the gifts Lucy gave me. "Lucy…PLEASE COME BACK…I'M SORRY…PLEASE..!" I thought while crying even harder.

Gray Pov

I saw Ezra crying on the floor and the others too. They were all crying and sobbing on the guild floor. Then I reach into my box and open it, in side there was a letter and a necklace with the fairy tail emblem made from ice, in the back of the necklace were written "To My Big Brother-Lucy"

"Lucy thought of me as her big brother…. What have I done to my little sister!" I thought then I open the letter that she wrote. It said:

Dear Gray

I always thought of you as my big brother and a person to look up to. I'm sorry for being a replacement and a weakling. Now I know that you hate but still I hope you will accept this gift. The necklace is made from ice as you are an ice mage you can use it as a weapon. You can change it shapes to any kind and it won't break or melt with any kind of magic. I got it while I was defeating an evil ice mage up north.

Hope you'll enjoy it as much as I did getting it. GOODBYE GRAY FULLBUSTER

Love your NON-EXSISTING little sister

Lucy Heartfilia

"Why am I so stupid! Why didn't I notice her pain! Now my little sister is gone! Lucy…Lucy…PLEASE COME BACK! I'M SORRY! PLEASE!" I also cried and fell to the floor like Ezra. "SHE WAS SO NICE AND KIND TO ME… WHY DID I KICK HER OUT!" I scream and sob on the guild floor.

Natsu Pov

Everyone was crying and sobbing. Each of the item they receive remind them how Lucy was always thinking of them while she was on her mission. When I open the box that had my name on it I was shock at the letter that she wrote.

Dear Natsu Dragneel

I don't know how I'm going to explain this but here goes nothing. I LOVE YOU IDIOT. I LOVE YOU SO MUCH THAT I CAN'T EVEN IMAGINE HOW I'M GOING TO HATE YOU. YOU BROKE MY HEART INTO A MILLION PIECES BUT I STILL CAN'T IMAGIME HATING YOU. I LOVE YOU DENSE IDIOT. ( tears stain here )

So I'm leaving knowing that you hate me. I hope you will take care of Lissanna and the guild. Here is something that I bought form my mission. I also got something from a friend of yours, he said to give it to you when I had the chance but you were busy ignoring me so I decide to give it to you later. Love you idiot. GOODBYE NATSU DRAGNEEL ( tears stain here )

Love the broken hearted girl

Lucy Heartfilia

The first one was from Lucy, it was a necklace and when I open it there was a picture of me and Lucy with Happy sitting in the middle, we were smiling happily. "LUCE! L…LU..LUCE…..! WHAT HAVE I DONE! PLEASE LUCE DON'T LEAVE! I already lost you once please don't let me lose you again!" I thought back when her future self died in front of my eyes and this time I'm losing her again and I can't do anything about it.

"LUCE….!" I started crying by now when I look at the second gift it was a lacrima video. I was crying hard but I still manage to click start the video. When the video start I was even shock because there was Luce's face on it and IGNEEL! The video said:

"Okay! I think its functioning alright so you can start. I'll be going now okay!" Luce waved to Igneel then she ran into the trees. "Really! Yes! Be sure to come back tomorrow so you can give this to Natsu okay! Igneel said to Luce before she disappeared into the trees.

The video shows Igneel's face in front of the skrin. You can see his huge scaly body from his tail and to his large horns.

"Yo! Natsu my boy! How you been? I know you must be shock to see me sending you this video but I want to tell you something important. First, I'm very disappointed in you Natsu and your guild for ignoring Lucy. I taught you better than that my boy. She is a very special girl, a very special girl indeed.

"Now you must be thinking who told me about that. Actually nobody did, I can tell by the look in her eyes when she told me about you and your guild. She loves you very much but I think you don't realize it until now."

"You got one awesome friend here Natsu so don't let her go! Don't ever let her go! Igneel face was smiling but the look in his eyes were sad. "Now I'm going to tell you something important so you must listen carefully! Do you hear me?!" ( by now everyone in the guild was focusing on the video )

"In a few years from now, something big will happen. I don't know what but you must get stronger my boy as the battle in the future are not easy. You must protect the one you love and hold dear to your heart. These people will give you strength that you can never imagine so always hold them close."

"Now about this Lucy girl. I'm sad that you treat her that way and I also know that by the time you watch this video she will be long gone. You must be sad and devastated by now but don't worry. Lucy is very much capable in her own hands, she is as I told you a very special person. You will soon see her again. Till we meet again Natsu my boy.

Love your father

Igneel

No One Pov

Everyone was shock that Lucy found Igneel and even more shock that Igneel know how Lucy left and the way she was treated. He is disappointed in everyone in the guild even if he never met any of them. Also the warning that he told them.

The sound of Natsu screaming broke the silence. "LUCE! IGNEEL! I'M SORRY! PLEASE COME BACK TO ME LUCE! I LOVE YOU! IGNEEL! LUCEEEEE!" Natsu was on the floor crying his eyes out. Soon everyone followed his actions, some were crying and some was screaming for Lucy to come back.

"SILENCE!" Master Markavo stood on the second floor railing and he was also crying but he face was stern looking. "I also disappointed in all of you except a few others but I know that Igneel's words are true. You all will soon see her again. I don't know when but I do know that you will. Igneel also told us something big will happen in the near future so you all should not be crying here. You all must get stronger if any of you want to see Lucy again. She is going to come back so are you going to get stronger or be a weak crybaby and lose her agin." Slowly everyone stood up and went to go work so they can get stronger for Lucy.

"Luce/Lucy we will get stronger and beat you so you'll come back to us. We also want to ask you for forgiveness so come back soon." All the guild members thought this at the same time before they left the guild to go training.

Natsu Pov

"Happy! Come on buddy we must go training too so Lucy can forgive me and Igneel too!" Happy flew next to me and smile. "AYE!" He said. "Igneel! I will get stronger so just you wait! And Luce, next time I will ask for your forgiveness even if I had to beg. I will also tell you how much I love you so just you wait!"

* * *

><p>OMG! Something big going to happen! What's going to happen?<p>

WOW! Lucy met Igneel! And Natsu confess that he loves Lucy! Kyaaaaa! NALU!

I'm going to write another story. Do want me to write NALU story about gangster and mafia or

about high school ( the typical geek is really a beauty in disguise )?! I can't choose between these two!

I will update soon!

PLEASE REVIEW AND FOLLOW!

Love

Celestial Steps


	5. Chapter 5

Here is Chapter 5. Did you guys like the last chapter? I want to congratulate sexyblossom08 and sakura Uchiha for your review! You guess it right! Lucy new mansion will be explain in this chapter. Thanks for all the review! It helps me to gain new inspiration! Hope you'll like this chapter! SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE!

I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL

* * *

><p>Previously [Natsu Pov]<p>

"Happy! Come on buddy we must go training too so Lucy can forgive me and Igneel too!" Happy flew next to me and smile. "AYE!" He said. "Igneel! I will get stronger so just you wait! And Luce, next time I will ask for your forgiveness even if I had to beg. I will also tell you how much I love you so just you wait!"

********************************* Chapter 5 ****************************************

Lucy POV

"Ughhh… What happen?" I thought as I sat up. "Why did you suddenly open her seal?! She could have died!" "If I didn't open her seal she could also die because her power. It's too strong for her to keep it inside her body without releasing it!" I heard someone bickering when I look around I saw that I was on a bed made from straw then there were two persons arguing with each other beside me.

"Umm..? Excuse me? But what happen and who are you two? I ask them. They stopped arguing and one of them quickly sat beside me. "Are you okay Princess? The woman with long beautiful brunette hair with bright golden eyes asked me. She was wearing a pale yellow dress with beautiful star-like design and brown flats.

"See! Told you she'll be okay." The man beside her said. The man had long blond hair and he's eyes were black that feels like it can stare into your soul. He was wearing a white greek-like robe. And he was also wearing brown flats.

"But that didn't mean that she's not hurt! Baka!" The woman then hit the man's head. Then they started to argue again completely forgetting that I was also in the room. "Are you alright there Lucy-sama? Someone said. When I look behind me there was another man. He had sliver hair and deep blue eyes. He was wearing a simple white yukata and brown flats. There were two sliver wolfs howling at a moon at the each end of his yukata.

"Those idiot are always fight it's their way of flirting with each other." "NO IT'S NOT!" The two shout at the same time. "Told you!" The sliver guy smirked teasingly before he was punch by the other two.

I was amaze that they both stopped fighting when the sliver head guy teased them. "Ohh! Sorry Princess you had to watch that!" she point to the knock out guy on the floor. "My name is Celest. I'm a Celestial Dragon! And that and that stupid baka over there is Zeus. The Lighting God and King of the God realm" Celest said.

"The idiot who's on the floor is Kiba. He's the King of the Wolves Realm. Oii! Wake up idiot!" The guy name Zues kicked Kiba so he would woke up but it didn't work. "Guess I'll have to use this!" Zeus smiled cunningly then he made a lighting bolt with his bare hands and it hit to the unconscious Kiba.

"Owww! What the fuck did you did that for lighting freak!" "Shut up dog boy!" "Why you…." Before Zeus and Kiba could fight Celest knock them out. "Sorry about that. Now Princess. How are you feeling? Are you feeling sore anywhere? Do you need any help Princess?" Celest ask me.

"Thanks for asking but I'm fine, just a little light-headed. And please call me Lucy. I'm not royalty or anything." I told her. "Oh. Your mother didn't tell you?" "Tell me what?" "You're the next Queen of The Dragon Realm."

No One Pov

"You're the next Queen of The Dragon Realm." Lucy's face was mixture of sadness and confusion. "Wait! You mean I'm royalty and my mom is the dragon queen? How can she be the queen when she's not even a dragon! I'm not a dragon!" Lucy said.

"Yes you are. You have 75% dragon in you. Your mother Layla Heartfilia is actual a real dragon but she fell in love with a human name Jude Heartfilia. They got married and had beautiful daughter that's you. When she died on 7 July X777, all the dragons had to return to the dragon realm because a dark evil mage wants to use the dragons to rule over the 7 realm." Celest explain.

"But can't you combine your power to fight that evil mage? And what are the 7 realm?" Lucy ask.

"He is too strong for us. Only you have the power to defeat him and protect the balance between the 7 realms." Zues said as he stood up and wipe off some dirt from his robe.

"The 7 realms are 7 different realms that consist in our endless universe. You have been to Edolas right?" Lucy just nod then Celest continued. "Edolas is the opposite of your realm, Earth land, which is the fifth realm. While the other 6 realms are:

1: The Dragon Realm- Current queen is Celest, The Celestial Dragon

2: The Gods Realm- King Zeus, The Lighting God

3: The Mythical Realm (monsters, witches, fairys, vampires, and ect…)- King Raul, A Vampire

4: The Wolves Realm- Kiba

5: The Human Realm- No one

6: The Demon Realm- Hades

7: The Celestial Realm- The Spirit King

Earth land has no ruler as each continent has its own ruler or as we know a king. You Lucy were supposed to be the new queen of the dragon realm but after your mother's death all the dragons were force to return to our realm. After a few months, we went to look for you but there was a barrier blocking our way through earth land."

"Because of the barrier Celest went to The Counsel to ask for help but it seems that the barrier can only be broken when the queen has reached her 18th birthday. Thus that is why we can pass through a few days ago." Zeus added.

"Wait just a second there! I'm actually 24 right now because of the time skip on Tenrou Island. And The Counsel?"

"In reality you are but because of the time skip your age has stop thus making you 18 right now. The Counsel are an organization between the 7 realm. They are the most powerful master between all them. They are the people you seek if there are problem between the 7 realms." Kiba said.

"I know it's a lot to gather in this information but I think it's late and you should go back to your house. And I think you are tired for all this in just one day. So go home for now, we will come to your house in the morning." Celest said.

On the way to her house, Lucy mind was spinning as she receive the information she was getting. Her mother was a dragon, she is half dragon, she is a queen, and an evil mage threatening the 7 realm! Her head feels like it was going to explode. When she reach her house, Lucy was dead tired so she skip dinner and went straight to bed and quickly fell asleep.

Time skip [Next morning at Lucy's house] Lucy POV

Lucy was sound asleep when suddenly she heard a loud lighting crash and someone bickering at her front yard.

"Boom…! Why the hell are there runes here?"

"Oii lighting freak! Be quiet! Lucy must still be sleeping now."

"What did you saw furball!"

"What did you say Lighting freak!"

"I said furball FURBALL!"

"Why you little lighting shit! Come here!"

"Ohh you think you can beat me. Bring it on wolf boy!"

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP! LUCY IS STILL SLEEPING SO BE QUIET!"

When I looked out her window she could see Celest beating up Zeus and Kiba. It seems the runes she place around her whole house worked really well. [Freed had teach Lucy some simple protecting runes before she left Fairy Tail] The runes are place around her house so it can protect her belonging and house form thieves or wild animal when she's not at home.

"They're early." I thought. She then stood up and went to take a bath. After she finished bathing and dress up for today Lucy went down stairs to let her guests in. when she got out she can see that Zeus and Kiba are knock out while Celest just sat in front of her gate patiently, when Celest saw Lucy she stood up and dust of some dirt from her dress.

"Morning Celest." I said to them. "Good Morning Lucy!" Celest smiled. Suddenly Kiba woke up and said good morning too while Zues was still passed out. "You have a beautiful garden Lucy." Kiba added. "Thank you Kiba. My spirit helped me grown them, they are the best." I look around my front yard there were lots of flower that lead to the front door. There was also a beautiful fountain at the right side. And some beautiful sakura trees on the left side.

"Let go in shall we?" Celest and Kiba nodded and started to walk through the gate but the hit the runes again. "Sorry about that." I put down the runes so the three of them can pass through before I put the runes up again.

Kiba was carrying Zues as Celest kept telling me how beautiful the garden is. "Wait till you see the inside and the back yard." I told her. When I open the door, Celest's jaw drop and Kiba drop Zues making him woke up and stare in shock too.

"It's beautiful isn't it. It was hard work putting this all together but I had a lot of help." I said as I patted my key pouch and they shone brightly saying that they were glad to help. "There are still a lot of empty rooms but that don't matter. You guys want a tour?" I ask them and they just nodded.

First floor - A huge sitting and dining area, an awesome bar with a semi large kitchen area, two huge bathrooms, an indoor training room, an indoor swimming pools and a huge store room for food and other stuff, a small stage [big enough to fill 40 onstage]

Second floor – a huge library, 6 bedrooms equipped with its own bathroom, a meeting room, a game room, a living room equipped with a large television, a large infirmary and 1 empty room.

Third floor - 6 bedrooms also equipped with its own bathroom, a huge balcony, a spa room, a large bathroom with a huge hot tub, a weapon room and 2 empty rooms.

Fourth floor – a huge office, Lucy's bedrooms with a huge master bathroom with a skyline, a large balcony, a walk in wardrobe, and 2 secret room.

Basement – SECRET!

When I took them to the back yard, all three of them jaw drop again. There were huge swimming pools, a beautiful vegetable and fruit garden, lots of trees and flowers and a huge fighting area.

"This place is huge! Its just like the castle in the dragon realm." Celest said. "Yeah!" both Kiba and Zeus said. "It's huge but it's empty. I was thinking of starting my own guild when I finish my training but I think that will be a long time till I get too." I smiled thinking creating my own happy guild.

The rest of the day we all ate and talk about the 7 realm and how my training will begin. "Lucy you will learn everything you can in each realm. You will start from The Mythical Realm, then The Wolves Realm, then The Celestial Realm, next The Demon Realm, then The Gods Realm and lastly The Dragon Realm. You will train with all of us for three year each." Celest told me calmly.

"What! If you combine them all that will be 18 years before I return to earth land again! That's too long. I'll be old by then and I won't have the chance to get a boyfriend and I'll become a granny by then." I practically scream as I stood up to face her.

"Relax Lucy! The time is not the same as Earth land time. They are different. A year in the realm equals to a month in earth land. That's makes 1 year and 8 months you will be gone plus you won't age at all if you are in the realm." Kiba said. "That's why we don't look old." Zeus added.

Suddenly Loke came. "Princess we all are ready to help you train and make you stronger. We are ready to help you fight that evil mage and make balance between the 7 realms with our love together."' He said.

"Loke! How did you know that?" "The Spirit King just told us a few moments ago. We all are ready to serve you princess" He kiss my hand and smile. "Thanks Loke and tell everyone that I'm happy to fight alongside them too." Loke smile once more before he disappeared in a golden light.

"You have amazing spirits Lucy." Zues smiled as he said that. "They're the best!"

The next hour I started to pack my things and make sure everything is in the right order before I left. I've put up many runes because it will be long time before I return here and none of my belonging will get stolen. I also made sure that all the water systems are fixed so that my garden will get watered even though I'm not here.

"Now Let us go meet The Counsel before we go to The Mythical Realm. I bet they are all excited to meet you." Celest said. "Now do as I say okay Lucy." Kiba said "Hold your hand forward and chant this:

Oh gate keeper of the 7 realm

I am the queen of the dragon

I am the ruler of the stars

Hear my voice and heed my command

Open thy malevolent gate!

Matria Sin!

A golden light surround my palm suddenly a portal appeared before us. When we walk inside it, it shone many different colors. A few second later we reach a large meeting room. I look around me then I realize that Celest, Zeus and Kiba had disappeared and I was alone.

"Lucy Heartfilia. You, who are the new queen of the dragon realm stand before The Consel." I look up and saw Celest, Zeus, Kiba, The Spirit King and two different people looking down at me. "I am King Raul, The ruler of The Mythical Realm. I am also the Head of The Counsel."

King Raul had a black cape. He was wearing a red dress shirt with a dark purple open vest and black trouser. He was also wearing a pair of black color shoes. His hair color was also black styled with a high slick ponytail and his eyes were color red.

"I am Hades, the King of The Demon Realm. And I'm the second in command. Hades had dark blue plus if you look closely you can see blue flame on his hair and he has charcoal black eyes. He was wearing a full set of black greek like robe and he was barefoot.

"You already know us right!" The Spirit King smiled. "Mustache man! And you three are also part of The Counsel?!" I gasped. "Heheheh! I guess we forgot to tell you!" Celest smile nervously while the other two just look down.

"I should never send you guys to fetch her!" Raul rubbed his temple. "Lucy as you know we as the master in each of our realm will train you and help you defeat that evil mage. We will also help you learn to become the new queen of the dragon realm." Hades said as he smiled down at me.

"We will do everything in our power to keep the balance between the realms and create peace between all. All dark and light must be balance thus making peace." Spirit King said while the other just nodded saying that they agree with him.

"Your destiny is to keep the balance my child so we will always be there for you. I promise you that! Now let's begin." Raul said. He disappeared then before I notice anything else he was standing right beside me. "Come now!" He took my hand and he made a portal. "Bye Guys see you in three years!" I wave at the rest of them as I got my bag and follow Raul into the portal.

* * *

><p>OH MY GOD! SORRY FOR THE REALLY LATE UPDATE!<p>

I have no excuse for my lateness! So punish me if you must!

GOMEN GOMEN!

PLEASE REVIEW AND FOLLOW!

Love

Celestial Steps


	6. Chapter 6

Here is Chapter 6. Did you guys like the last chapter?! I want to thank QueenFandom for pointing that out even I didn't notice that mistake. So THANK YOU! 3. I also want to thank all my reader for taking your time to read my stories. Love you lots!

Sorry if there are many grammatical mistakes. Gomen T.T [BOW]

DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL & MERRY CHRISTMAS!

* * *

><p>Previously [Lucy Pov]<p>

"Your destiny is to keep the balance my child so we will always be there for you. I promise you that! Now let's begin." Raul said. He disappeared then before I notice anything else he was standing right beside me. "Come now!" He took my hand and he made a portal. "Bye Guys see you in three years!" I wave at the rest of them as I got my bag and follow Raul into the portal.

********************************* Chapter 6 ****************************************

Lucy Pov

"Here we are my child. The Mythical realm, where all the monsters and ghouls in your nightmares come true! By the way, your blood smells fantastic!" I shivered a little bit as he said those words. Raul smirked as he noticed me shiver. "So…. Where do I begin?" I asked as I look around. There were many different kinds of places.

"First you will be sent to the Magical Forest. There you train with all the fairies and such. They will teach you on all the basic training you'll need when you are in nature. Meaning about plants, healing and etc. After that you'll be going with Jake, my son. He and the other will take you the Dark Side." Raul chuckle when he saw my face full of disbelief. "D…daaaa…dark side?" I asked him.

"That's what we people called where the ghosts, witches and monsters live. The Dark Side, it not likes its evil or something. They will be teaching about dark spells, potions and such." Raul laughed. "Ohh….hehehehe.." I look away as I felt my face heat up. "Lastly, as you know I am the Leader of The Counsel member. I'll be teaching you on how to become a member too. Now let's go." Raul said and again he grabbed my hand and flew towards my next destination.

Time skip [next three years in The Mythical realm or three months in earth land] No One Pov

For the past three years Lucy was there, she learned many things. She now can control nature like trees, vines, animal and etc. She can make potions and learn some cool spells too. She can even go inside someone dreams and nightmares and make them come true. During her training with Raul, she received a badge and a ring that shows that she is a member of The Counsel. There was a dragon carved on her ring and the number 5. The number is the sign that she is from earth land, the fifth realm.

On her last day in The Mythical Realm, people gather together and had a huge party. Lucy receives keys from each of her teacher. They gave her their keys so that she can call them when she needs help. Raul also gave her his keys because he know that in time she will summon them all to fight alongside her.

"Good bye guys! See you next time!" Lucy waved to the people that had come to see her of. [everyone in The Mythical realm came to see her].

"Bye Lucy-chan!" said the resident of The Magical Forest.

"So long little one! See you next time" said the resident of The Dark Side.

"Don't forget to look for my slayer when you go back to earth land ok! Ohhh and don't forget us too ok!" Raul said as he hug me goodbye before I went to the next realm. [Raul also has a slayer, his slayer is an elemental user in the Mythical Realm. That person who learned everything that needed in the Mythical realm. Like Lucy did.]

[Skip The Wolves Realm]

[The Celestial Realm] Lucy Pov

As I walk through the portal I arrive at The Celestial Realm where all my spirit had come to welcome me even Aquarius came. "Welcome Princess to The Celestial Realm." Loke said as he took my hand and kiss it lightly.

"Welcome old friend. I see that you arrive safely here." I look up and saw The Spirit King. "Hey there Mustache man!" I wave at him. "Leo the lion here will explain everything that we will be training and doing for the next three years." The Spirit King added.

"WAAAAIIIITTT! Before we start I want to ask something." I practically almost scream. The Spirit King nodded before I continued my question. "Doesn't a day in the spirit realm means three months in earth land?" I ask him.

"That is true. But as you see I am the king of this realm so I can change the time that flows here. So three years in here means three months in earth land." The Spirit King said. "Hey! But the last time I was here before the GMG started you said that you can't change the time!" I shout back.

"Ohhhh…. That's because you didn't tell me you wanted to change the time before you went inside the spirit realm old friend." He said while smiling happily. "But that's…but..we were..but… Ughhh… Never mind… Let's just start." I said facing Loke.

Loke smiled softly before he began talking about my training. "You will learn with each of you spirit even your sliver keys too. We will teach you about everything about our strength and weakness t. I and Caprico here will teach you about combat skills too. Last but not least, The Spirit King will also train you. He will teach you about The Three Ultimate Celestial Spells. The strongest of them all is called Star Clusters. Balls of fire hotter than the sun will form between your enemies. Then it will evolve and become bigger and bigger. It will destroy everything in its path within a range of two hundred thousand miles plus it can only be stop if the caster tells it to." Loke said.

"Wait doesn't that means that innocent people will also get hurt it they are within that range." I ask him. "The spells will only hurt your enemies not the innocent. And it will not kill your enemies it will only…. Let's just say they will be seriously injured for a few months. But this spells will took a large amount of magic so use it wisely." The Spirit King said while smiling a small smile.

"The second spells is called The Big Bang. This spell will create many small dark orbs. The caster then will throw it to their enemies. Each orb will cause a huge explosion. It can destroy a place as large as the whole Magnolia." Capricon said. "So you must think where you will throw it and how many orbs you'll be using." Aquarius said.

"The third and last spell is called Urano Metria! You already know how it's done so there will be no explanation. You will also learn some minor spells with Crux in our library hime. Punishment." Virgo added. [ I can't think of anything at this moment so if any of you have some idea just tell me]

"No punishment Virgo. Thanks everyone for helping me train and for always being there for me. Thank You minna!" I said to them before everyone hugged me except Aquarius but I still see her smile a little bit. "So Princess. Let us start! Shall we?!" Loke said as he took my hand and started pulling me toward the training ground.

Time skip [next three years in The Celestial realm or three months in earth land] No One Pov

Everyone was happy that they had finish training. Now Lucy can call her spirit out without using their incantation and she can merge with them. She also learned many things like simple stellar spells. She now has an endless void room where she can store stuff like her keys, bags and etc. she can enter this room any way she wants and nobody can enter it without her permission.

Her spirit had also upgraded. All her golden keys can combat fight and has new and stronger spells. Even her sliver keys too. Plue now can cast spell too, Lyra's song can help make the enemy sleeps and paralyze for a period of time. Crux now can gather information for different sources faster than ever.

"See you soon guys!" Lucy yells as she walked through the portal and on to her next destination.

"Goodbye Hime-san/Princess/Lucy-sama/Lucy-chan/Lucy/Brat/Old friend!" All her spirit and The Spirit King said to her while waving her goodbye.

[ So I'm gonna skip the other realm and went straight to The Dragon Realm. If you guys want to see what Lucy does in the other realm just tell me and I'll make a special chapter. I'M BEING LAZY WHILE WRITING THIS! Cause I had bad Christmas! Ughhh! ]

[The Dragon Realm] Lucy Pov

When I entered the portal I arrive in The Dragon Realm in just 5 seconds. I was astonished at my surrounding. There were many different type of land. There was ice, fire, metal, nature, desert, and many more. When I look on my right there was a huge castel. When I was just about to walk toward it there was a shadow above me and when I look up it was Celest.

"Lucy! Wahhh! I miss you!" she transformed into her human from and tackled me into a hug. "I miss you too!" I said returning her hug. "So come on! Let's meet everyone. They are all waiting for you at the castel. Hop on!" She said as she transform into her dragon from and lifting me up.

When we reach the castel, she put me down and transform again. "Now let's get you doll up." Celest said as she pulls me inside. "I was awed at the design in the castel. There were many pictures of the royal families. Then I spotted my mom's pictures.

"You look just like her you know. She was very beautiful and a very kind woman. She loves all things and forgives everyone." I heard someone said when turn around there was a lady. She was wearing a white long dress with feathers and white flats. She had blue hair that was long and shiny. On her head she has two feathers on each ear.

"Ohh.. it's you Grandine! Come help me prepare our queen for the ceremony." Celes said as she pulls Grandine and me up the stairs. "Your Grandine as in Wendy's dragon!" I point at her. "You know my little one!" "Yes, Wendy and I used to be in the same guild." I told her. "Ohhhh… then you must be the one that Igneel was talking about. Lucy Heartfilia!" Grandine said while nodding her head. "Ummm…Yes… I guess…" I blush knowing that Igneel was talking about me to the others.

"Here we are! This is your room!" Celest open the double door leading into I guess was my room. When we were inside everything was pink except the ceiling, the bed and the study desk. "Now, go take a bath Lucy! And hurry up okey!" Celest as she pushed me into the bathroom. The bathroom was huge. There was a huge tub and shower. Everything was made from marble even the toilet.

After I finish taking a bath, I got outside in a fluffy robe and saw that Celest and Grandine was smirking. "Now let's play dress up." Celest said.

[ Two hours later]

Grandine and Celest kept arguing about what dress and shoe I was gonna wear. Then they fought on how my hair and makeup was going to look. "Now this time this is the perfect outfit!" Celest said. "I agree" Grandine nodded. When I look into the mirror I was stun because the dress and shoes fitted me perfectly and my makeup and hair was done beautifully.

I was wearing a simple light blue lace ball gown with white 3 inched high heels. My makeup was done in a simple way to highlight my natural beauty and my hair was done in a bun with two bangs up front and white lilies as a head piece.

When we were finish, Celest lead me to another big double door. "Wait here till I called your name okey." Celest said as she and Grandine went through the doors. I heard many voices the door they went through. Suddenly Celest voice was heard.

No One Pov

"Excuse me everyone. We are here to today to celebrate the welcoming of our true queen. Now we welcome her in, Lucy Hearfilia!" The door open and Lucy walk in. there were many people around some in dragon from and some in human form. "The daughter of Layla Hearfilia and our true queen!" Celest said. The room was silent before it roar into clapping and dragon roar. The resident of The Dragon Realm was happy that their true queen has return.

"Now let's enjoy the feast!" Grandine said. As the three of us walk down the stairs some of the dragon compliment me on how we look. Garndine was wearing the same dress while Celset was wearing a gold shimmering one shoulder fitted dress with black heels.

"Lucy!" I heard someone called my name when I look ahead there were two guys waving at me. The first guy had a red hair styled in a wild but neat way. He was wearing a gray tux and black shoes. The other guy has black hair tied in a ponytail but still wild looking. He was wearing a black tux with lots of studs even his shoes was studded and his face too.

"Ahhh… Igneel and Metalicana. You guys look good! Here is Lucy Heartfilia." Grandine said as she pushed me forward.

"Lucy we meet again!" Igneel said as he smile like natsu.

"So this blonde bunny is our new queen. Huh…" Metalicana said.

"Ughh.. I'm not a bunny Metal head! You are just like Gajeel!" I faceplam as I noticebthat I said that.

"Ohh… you know my son! Bunny girl!" Metalicana said while smirking.

"Yeah, we used to be in the same guild. And stop calling me that metal freak!" I shout.

"I like you! Gihihihih!" He laugh and the other look astonished.

"Wow Lucy! You made metal butt laugh. Nobody can make him laugh that easily." Igneel said as the other nodded.

"What you called me fire freak?!" Metalicana said as he butt head with Igneel then Celest know them out.

"No fighting in front of the queen!" Celest said.

"Just call me Lucy, please." I told them.

We all enjoy the feast and I was introduced to everyone. I met lots of different type of dragon. There was:

Mizu - Water dragon. Has a long, snake-like body with aqua color scales, deer like horn, has a long light yellow mane and four sharp claws on each leg, yellow eyes and tiny wings on her back. Has a water symbol on her left front leg.

Ivy – Poison dragon. Has two large wings. Her large body has dark purple scales, green eyes, black claws and two downwards curve horns. Has poison ivy flower shape symbol on her back.

Slavic – Lighting dragon. His large body and wings has yellow scales. There's a lighting symbol on his front right leg. And black claws and two straight horns. He has sharp spikes on his neck to his tail and black eyes.

Naga – Earth dragon. His large body has dark brown color scales. Has no wings. There's an earth symbol on his chest. His horns is curve upwards and has spikes on his tail. Light brown eyes.

Faust and Sonna – Ice and Snow dragon. Both has white scales and black eyes. Faust has an ice symbol on his left wing while Sonna has a snow flake symbol on her right wings. Hornless dragons.

Ark and Shia – Time and Space dragon. Both have yellow scales but Shia has a darker shade of yellow scales and both has onyx color eyes. Ark has a clock symbol on his left shoulder and Shia has the space symbol on her right shoulder. Both have black swirls on their wings.

Lucy Pov

I also met lots more. They were all very nice and cool. "I wish I can show Wendy all these." I thought. "What a tiring day." I look behind me and I saw Celest flop down the couch in my bedroom. "Thanks for today Celest. You're the best!" I sat next to her and hug her. "No problem my queen." She said. "Just called me Lucy okey and can I ask you something?!" I told her and she nodded.

"Today I met all the dragon but where's Acnologia? Isn't he also a dragon?" Celest face was stun when I ask her that question. After she had calm down a little she then started to talk. "Sit and I'll tell you the story of Anologia."

"As you know Acnologia was human before he change into a dragon. He was a kind man and many loved his loving character. There was a rumor that he turned evil because your mother was his lover but she fell in love with a human man and that's why he left the dragon realm. There was also a rumor that your mother was already pregnant with a child before she married to Jude Heartfilia…"

"Waiiittttt… you mean my real father was Acnologia but you said that I was 75% dragon only." I ask her worriedly .

"Let me finish with the story first. I only said that is was a rumor. There was no evidence that Acnologia had a child with Layla. And Layla never told anyone that she was pregnant with his child or did she… never mind… After he left the dragon realm it said that he was consume by his hatred for humans and dark magic. He then became the servant of the dark mage, Zeref and was never seen again until the tenrou accident. Don't you worry Lucy, if you are Acnologia's daughter then you must have dark magic which you don't, right?" Celest ask Lucy.

"Celest I must tell you something important….." I said as I hung my head down.

* * *

><p>Did you guys had a great Christmas? Hope you do!<p>

Sorrry if it's a crappy chapter! I had a bad week and a bad Christmas this year.

So is Lucy really Acnologia's daughter? I don't know! [If you want her to be Acnologia's daughter just tell me if not then no]

PLEASE REVIEW AND FOLLOW!

Love

Celestial Steps


End file.
